


It's Worth Fighting For

by Charlstonnie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlstonnie/pseuds/Charlstonnie
Summary: Magnus wraca do domu po trzydniowej nieobecności i zastaje Aleca wąchającego jego jedwabny sweter. I kto wie, co to właściwie oznacza...





	It's Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Fic napisany już dawno, jeszcze przed serialem, odgrzebany z głębi zapomnienia.

Kiedy wszedłem do naszego mieszkania uderzyła mnie panująca wszędzie cisza. Alec prawdopodobnie był w Instytucie, ale spodziewałem się, że chociaż Prezes mnie przywita.

Salon był pusty i dobrze urządzony jak zawsze, a otwarte drzwi na taras wskazywały, że Alec jednak był w domu. Nie sądziłem bowiem, żeby ktokolwiek inny po prostu przesiadywał w moim mieszkaniu. Przynajmniej nie od kiedy zniknął stąd Jace.

\- Alec? – Zawołałem, ale odpowiedziała mi cisza. To było dziwne, ale nie tak dziwne, jak scena, którą zastałem w sypialni. 

Przed otwartą na oścież szafą stał Alec, nagi od pasa w górę. Do twarzy przyciskał jeden z moich jedwabnych swetrów (jeden z tych koszmarnie drogich, które noszę tylko w domu, bo normalnie nie pasują mi do włosów, ale są cudownie miękkie) i wyglądał, jakby stał tak od dłuższego czasu. Na łóżku majestatycznie rozłożył się Prezes Miau, patrząc na wszystko w lekką pogardą.

\- Co robisz? – Spytałem i Alec odwrócił się nagle. W tym samym momencie podskoczył też z zaskoczenia, co razem wywołało całkiem komiczny efekt. Jeszcze śmieszniejsza była jednak jego mina. Wyglądał, jakbym przyłapał go na oglądaniu moich nagich zdjęć (co rozważając wszystko, miałoby trochę sensu, niż cokolwiek robił z moim jedwabmny swetrem), przy czym zarumienił się uroczo, co chyba tylko bardziej zbiło go z tropu. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak łatwo można podejść Nocnego Łowcę.

\- Magnus – wydusił z siebie i spojrzał najpierw na mnie, a potem szybko na sweter, który nadal miał w ręku. – Wróciłeś.

\- Wróciłem. I myślę, że możesz mieć problem ze zmieszczeniem się w ten sweter, Skarbie.  
Puściłem mu oko, ale Alec nie zareagował. 

\- Wróciłeś – powtórzył i tym razem jego głos był ostrzejszy i rumieniec zażenowania, zmienił się w rumieniec gniewu.

\- Aha? - odpowiedziałem nieelokwentnie, bo zupełnie nie spodziewałem się takiej zmiany. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, w której Alec przypatrywał mi się groźnie, a ja czułem się co raz bardziej zbity z tropu. 

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, Aleksandrze? - Spytałem, podchodząc i próbując dotknąć jego policzka. Alec jednak odsunął się gwałtownie. Z jego porażająco niebieskich oczu sypały się skry.

\- Trzy dni - powiedział zimno, podchodząc i dźgając mnie palcem w pierś. – Trzy dni! –Krzyknął, a ja mimowolnie cofnąłem się o krok. – A ty nawet nie raczyłeś dać znaku życia! Ani jednego telefonu, ani jednego głupiego sms-a w stylu "Hej Aleksandrze, jeszcze nic mnie nie zabiło"! Używasz telefonu dłużej niż ja, mógłbyś też częściej. I mógłbyś łaskawie go odbierać, kiedy do ciebie dzwonię! „Jestem Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu i jestem zbyt zajęty tajemniczymi magicznymi sprawami, żeby dać znać mojemu chłopakowi, że zniknę gdzieś na trzy dni”. 

Odwróciłem wzrok. Po raz pierwszy od naprawdę długiego czasu było mi po prostu głupio.

\- A co, gdybym to ja wyszedł dokądś nie mówiąc nic nikomu i przypadkiem nie dałoby się ze mną skontaktować przez tydzień? Chyba że rzeczywiście, uznałbyś to za normalne i może dopiero jakoś po miesiącu zauważyłbyś, że ostatnio jakoś rzadko rozmawiamy. Może wtedy przypomniałbyś sobie o moim istnieniu i o istnieniu cholernych telefonów!

Alec skończył, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Cały ten czas krążył po pokoju, a ja czułem się jak strofowany dzieciak, mimo że miałem kilkaset lat więcej niż on. 

\- Przepraszam – powiedziałem w końcu, kiedy Alec zwolnił i przestał biegać po pokoju. – Komórka mi się rozładowała i nawet nie zauważyłem, rozmowy z klientem były ciężkie. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno jest przekonać Wilkołaka do szczepienia. Boją się jak szczeniaki – Magnus próbował zażartować, ale Alec rzucił mu stalowe spojrzenie – No w każdym razie… Potem ważny klient zażądał przyzwania dość potężnego demona, co zawsze jest wyczerpujące i jeszcze było kilka eliksirów i no… tak jakoś wyszło?

\- Tak jakoś wyszło!? Ty skończony egoisto! – Moje wyjaśnienia tylko bardziej go rozzłościły. – Tobie tak jakoś wyszło, a ja myślałem, że umarłeś! Myślałem, że mnie już nie chcesz! Że mnie zostawiłeś…

Głos Aleca się załamał. W jednym momencie cała złość z niego wyparowała i chłopak bezsilnie osunął się na łóżko, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Niepewnie podszedłem do miejsca, w którym siedział i kucnąłem, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Delikatnie odsunąłem jego dłonie i zobaczyłem, że Alec jest na skraju płaczu. W podobnym stanie widziałem go tylko, kilka razy i wstrząsnęło to mną do głębi. 

\- Kocham cię, Mags – wyszeptał, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie - Kocham cię, jak jeszcze nikogo nigdy na świecie i nikogo innego nie pokocham w taki sposób. Błagam nie rób mi tak więcej. To były jedne z najgorszych dni w moim życiu. 

Poczułem, że i ja jestem na skraju płaczu. Nasze czoła stykały się ze sobą i z tej odległości widziałem dokładnie nieskończoność oczu Aleca i wiedziałem, że naprawdę ma na myśli wszystko, co powiedział. Dziwne, ale w tym momencie poczułem, że nie chcę już w życiu być z nikim innym. Ten chłopak był cudowny. Nikt inny nie przejąłby się, że zniknąłem na trzy dni. Znikałem bez słowa wcześniej, na dłużej i dużo częściej. Wszyscy zrzucali to na moją osobowość, uznawali, że przecież zawsze sobie poradzę, wiedzieli, że robię co chcę i nikomu się nie tłumaczę. Ale nagle poczułem, że jemu chce się tłumaczyć. I chcę robić to do końca moich dni.

Nachyliłem się delikatnie i ująłem jego wargi. To nie był namiętny pocałunek. To było bardziej jak delikatne muśnięcie. To była też obietnica i przeprosiny. Obietnica na wiele i przeprosiny za równie dużo. 

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptałem i kiedy otworzyłem oczy wiedziałem, że Alec wie, o wszystkim, czego nie powiedziałem.

Kiedy wieczorem siedzieliśmy razem na dywanie w salonie i patrzyliśmy jak płomienie leniwie liżą kolejne bloki drewna, po raz pierwszy od dawna naprawdę czułem się jak w domu.

Wiedziałem, że nie będzie łatwo. Że jeszcze czeka nas wiele poważnych rozmów i kłótni, ale wiedziałem też, że mam, o co walczyć. Bo kiedy żyjesz tak długo, wiesz, kiedy nie warto wypuszczać czegoś z rąk i kiedy warto walczyć o coś, za wszelką cenę.


End file.
